Natural antibodies associated with mammary tumor virus infection and neoplasia were characterized and their appearance was examined in relationship with the onset of malignancy. Collaborative studies concerned characterization of viral and cellular antigens associated with tumors and their role in the tumor host's response in breast cancer, lymphoma and leukemia.